


Imperfect Paradox

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Gen, Rescue Missions, Saint-14 is nice, Saving Cayde, Zavala is not, the real purpose of the sundial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: With the sundial on Mercury, Abnus sees a way he can save Cayde. The only problem is getting to him without setbacks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Imperfect Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely wish we could do this in game, but unfortunately with Bungie, we just know they won't.  
> That being said, I most certainly will, so enjoy :)

Abnus stares out over the Last City, standing where Zavala usually does. His fingers twitch with agitation and discomfort. It’s no wonder Zavala doesn’t have a sense of humor if he has to look out over this slowly shrinking essence of humanity. 

“Guardian? What are you doing?” 

The Hunter turns to face him. “I’m going to get Cayde back.” 

Zavala sighs. “Guardian, I know how you feel, but his death was months ago. Lost Light is not something you can just fix, and you know that as well as I do.” 

“No.” Abnus answers. “I don’t. Ghaul took our Light, but the Traveler sent me a vision to lead me to the shard. I had hope.” 

The words get Zavala worked up in a hurry, as if the mere idea of getting his hopes up is offensive. “The difference is that Cayde is dead! You were still alive!” 

Abnus scowls. “You think I don’t realize Cayde is dead? If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be wearing _this_.” He gestures sharply to their lost Vanguard’s cloak. “I’m getting him back, and I’m doing it with or without your support.” 

The Titan Vanguard’s brow lowers. “Are you going rogue? Because there is no way I will sanction a mission that may get you killed. The Tower cannot spare you if you die.” 

The determined Hunter pushes past him. “Call it whatever you’d like. I call it saving someone who shouldn’t have died. Months ago, there wasn’t a way, but there is now.” 

“And what is that?” Zavala demands. 

“None of your business.” 

Honestly, if he can’t figure it out, he should be slapped. 

Zavala barks after him. “Then I have no choice but to stop you.” 

Abnus runs down to the hangar, headed for his ship. Hopefully he’ll get there before the order goes through, but he has a backup plan if he doesn’t. 

“Hey, Abnus! Hold up!” 

He pauses backing up a few steps to talk to Amanda. She makes a face at him. “Your ship has a lockdown order on it, so you won’t be going anywhere. Zavala’s Titans are under orders to detain you.” 

Abnus looks to Saint-14, the Titan meeting his serious gaze with a tilt of his head. “Not in my ship, I won’t be.” 

Amanda puts a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you know what you’re doing, pal.” 

“Absolutely.” He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. “Don’t worry about me, Am. I’ll be back before you can say ‘bad idea’.” 

“If you say so. Good luck, Abnus.” 

He skitters over to the bay, keeping his head on a swivel. 

Saint-14 ushers him into his ship as he realizes he’s trying to stay hidden. “I don’t know what you’re up to, Abnus, but I know trouble when I see it.” He laughs as Abnus eyes him warily. “Do not worry, my friend. I’ll not be turning you over anytime soon. After all, Zavala does not get to give me orders.” 

“I need to get to Mercury.” 

The Russian claps his shoulder, steering him to the co-pilot's seat. “Then to Mercury we shall go. Twice now you’ve saved my life, and I must say I’ve been hard-pressed to repay you.” 

Saint mans the controls, lifting out of the hangar with unpracticed hands. He spent years in the infinite forest killing Vex, so it makes sense he’d be unsteady doing anything else. Abnus is patient enough to know that learning how to be a functioning Guardian takes time. Of course, as an Exo, the effort for Saint will be significantly easier. 

“So, what kind of mayhem are we planning for Mercury? I wouldn’t be offended if you said the whole place was going to explode.” 

Abnus huffs good-naturedly. “I’m shutting down the sundial and taking it to the Prison of Elders to save Cayde.” 

“Shutting down....” Saint glances at him. “Are you certain that is a good idea? Do you know what will happen to all the simulations inside the sundial when you do it?” 

“From what I’ve understood? Everything inside crashes and burns. Cabal, Vex, everything.” 

Saint chuckles. “Sounds good to me. Though, you may have a bit of trouble getting past Osiris in that respect. He’s very protective of his tools.” 

Abnus knows that, but he’s going to give Osiris a good reason. 

They arrive in short order, Saint-14 more than a little ready for some action. He’s only been in the Tower for a few weeks, but he’s already antsy to leave. How Zavala stands it is beyond him. 

“Saint!” Osiris says, pulling his mask off. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You as well, old friend. I wish I could say this was pleasure rather than business, but there is work to be done for my favorite Guardian.” 

Osiris looks to Abnus. “And what is this supposed business.” 

“I need to take the sundial to the Prison of Elders.” 

The old Warlock smiles sadly at him. “I should have known you would never be able to resist the temptation to save Cayde. Unfortunately, the sundial cannot be moved without first shutting everything down.” 

“I know.” 

Osiris looks surprised. “You know what that means for those inside the simulations.” 

“There isn’t a pathway to winning the Red War if there isn’t a way for the Cabal to access the infinite forest. You built the sundial to save Saint and here he is. The whole reason for the sundial’s existence here on Mercury is already said and done.” 

Osiris is about to refuse. Abnus can feel it. 

Saint-14 puts his hand on Osiris’s shoulder. “My friend, you built this sundial to save me. Abnus helped you do what no other Guardian could have. He rescued me when you could not and he did so at the risk of sharing my fate.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” 

“I am not attempting to make you feel guilty. I am merely reminding you that you owe him.” 

Osiris moves to the controls for the sundial, sighing. “You are right, Saint. I do believe it is time I repay him for Sagira’s life as well.” 

Abnus is about ready to thank him when the old man swears. “Um.... What’s wrong?” 

“The Cabal have managed to put something together to keep the sundial functioning -” 

“I don’t care what they did, just tell me where to go and what I need to destroy.” 

Osiris frowns. “You’ll have to disassemble active gates in their six main simulations. While they’re easy to find, the problem is getting to them. They’re heavily guarded, likely shielded, and I guarantee they’ll call reinforcements the moment you arrive.” 

“I’ll go with you, my friend.” 

“No. I’ll go alone.” Abnus smiles, stepping up to the gateway Osiris opens for him. “Give me an hour.” 

******* 

Saint-14 sits on the ground, doodling in the dirt outside the sundial. Osiris is next to him, sketching in a notebook. Saint is a very patient person. After all, he spent a countless number of years killing Vex for the sake of the Last City. 

“How long has it been?” 

Osiris sighs. “Almost an hour.” 

The Titan hums, erasing his latest picture and standing up. “I suppose we should be waiting to welcome him back, yes?” 

They wait patiently by the open gateway, Osiris counting down the minutes as the final ones tick past. He wouldn’t say it, but he’s a little concerned. Sagira agrees with him. 

Saint is about to go in after him when said Hunter walks back through the gateway. He’s panting and exhausted, but he’s also smiling. Saint laughs boisterously, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him. Abnus lets out a squeak. 

“All set for takedown, Osiris.” 

This time, it goes down without a hitch. Abnus’ Ghost, Saber, transmats the sundial out of the area, Mercury returning to normal around them. Osiris expected wrestling control back from the Cabal to take longer. 

“If Zavala calls, we weren’t here.” 

Saint raises a brow. “Any particular reason?” 

Abnus only smirks. 

The old Warlock claims that he needs to stay behind and ensure all the simulations crashed the way they should have through the forest, so it’s back down to Saint and Abnus for the trip to the Prison of Elders. He’s actually very excited, since back when he was Vanguard, the Reef Queen was still very hostile to Guardians. 

“So... what happens if the sundial picks out a point in time long before Cayde’s death?” 

“We warn him, then try again.” 

While they’re setting up, Abuns tries not to consider how very wrong all of this could go. Saint refrains from asking him what’s going through his head, instead focusing on powering up the sundial. 

Abnus pulls out the Ace of Spades, donning Cayde’s cloak just to ensure Cayde realizes the gravity of the situation. As the sundial powers up, a set of coordinates flare to life on the ridge of Cayde’s gun. He’s hoping that with Sundance’s pieces in his inventory, they’ll get to the correct moment in time. 

“Luckily for us, I don’t think there are many timelines for Cayde here. As I recall, he’s only been here a handful of times.” 

Saint tugs his shotgun from his back. “That’s good. Now, let’s go save your friend.” 

Abnus takes off running, checking the time as soon as they enter. The clock matches the day they came to the Reef to stop the riot. “We have to hurry. By this point, we were almost through the halls.” 

Saint nods, powering through the enemies and serving as crowd control as Abnus leads the way. 

They reach the past pair of Hunters as they dance around each other. Cayde and past-Abnus are guarding each other’s flanks as they push through the inmates. Hand cannons bark into the clamor as they clear the rabble with ease. 

Saint stops. “That’s... you.” 

“Yeah.” Abnus sighs. “I was here when Cayde died, and I was too late. Now, let’s catch up before it happens again.” 

The Titan nods, running with Abnus as he takes off again. 

“Cayde!” 

He glances at past-Abnus. “You don’t have to yell. I’m two feet away from you, kid.” 

“Huh?” 

“Cayde!” Abnus shouts, approaching rapidly. “Back here!” 

The Exo turns, ducking behind cover with past-Abnus. He pauses as he realizes what he’s looking at and blinks at the pair of them. Cayde makes a confused noise, lightly slapping the other Abnus with the back of his hand to get his attention. 

“Uh, buddy? Do you mind explaining what you’re doing back there?” 

“Back where? I’m trying to get us out of this alive if that’s okay with you.” 

Cayde laughs, but the sound is weak. “No, seriously. Why are you and Saint-14 standing behind us while we’re trying to stop a prison riot?” 

Past-Abnus crouches, facing them but not seeing them. He’s too busy trying to figure out if Cayde is hearing and seeing things. “What the hell are you -” He stops in the middle of reloading his weapon. “Oh.” 

Abnus steps closer, offering Cayde a hand. “We’re here to save your life, buddy.” 

“From the past?” 

Saint laughs, crossing his arms. “No. From the future, my good friend.” 

Cayde scratches his head. “Not that it’s not great to see you, but... You’re dead, Saint. You disappeared before I became Vanguard. Abnus found your body in the infinite forest.” 

“And after that, he rescued me using the sundial, just like we’re doing for you.” 

“For me?” 

Abnus makes a face. “Cayde.... I hate to have to tell you this, but you die here. The Rifleman shoots your Ghost and Uldren kills you. And then I go out for revenge and kill everyone who was involved. The Rifleman, the other barons... and Uldren.” 

Past-Abnus stands up. “So, let’s stop them.” 

Cayde gives Abnus a once-over. “That’s my gun. If you’re here to save me and you’ve still got my cloak and gun, doesn’t that mean you fail? Does that occur to anyone else?” 

“We have to succeed here before the changes take place.” 

Saint chuckles. “Ah, the intricacies of time. We do not have to understand them to accept them.” 

Cayde sighs. “All right. Saint, you stick with me. You can catch me up on what’s happening. Double-A, you two keep clearing. We should get to the control center before Petra wants to kill us for taking so long.” 

Past-Abnus glances awkwardly at his future self, but he doesn’t complain. 

While they’re fighting, the other Abnus watches his counterpart out of the corner of his eye. Future-Abnus is more aggressive in his fighting style and so much stronger. His Arc blades appear sharper and more dangerous. Hearing Saber in two places rather than one is a little freaky and so is having a previously-dead Guardian on comms. 

Saint, on the other hand, is having the time of his life. “This place is incredible. So many things to fight and not a single one in this corridor is Vex!” 

Cayde laughs. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Saint, but maybe that’s why the man in question is so happy. They were good friends before, infinitely better than him and Zavala. Of course, Cayde always did make it his goal to drive Zavala up the wall. 

“Is that it?” 

“The control hub? Yeah. Now we just gotta get inside.” 

Abnus and past-Abnus show up shortly after, making far better time than Abnus remembers making when he did it. 

Before Abnus leaves to get a secondary activation set up, he hands Cayde the shards of his Ghost. Sundance appears, staring at the pieces with incredulous silence. 

“When the Rifleman tries to shoot you, make it this one.” 

Sundance takes the shards, fashioning them into shape as well as she can. Cayde notes that it’s a bit eerie, holding it above his hand and imagining the devastation of seeing his Ghost in pieces. 

“We will.” 

“Abnus.” 

Past-Abnus looks to his future self. “Yeah?” 

“You’re going to go about this as if he was dead. Until you rescue him in the future, he is. Do whatever missions you have to and please, please remember that you’ll be me in a few months.” 

“And then I’ll have to tell past me the exact same thing and then he’ll go on to be me and tell the next past me the same thing?” 

“Yep." 

Cayde groans. “Time travel makes my head hurt. Can we just get on with faking my death already?” 

“Yeah. Double-A and Saint, you go for the secondary activation. If this is gonna play out the way it’s supposed to, I have to be alone.” 

Abnus – both of them – make a face. 

Cayde shakes his head at them, laughing warmly. “I’ll be fine, you two. Now go on, scram.” 

They run off, leaving Cayde all by himself for the remainder of his time in the prison. Abnus can’t believe that he’s doing all of this on the hope that his younger self will manage to keep the timeline intact. Not that he doesn’t trust himself, but here he is playing with time in the first place. 

All three of them stare over the hole where Cayde is about to plummet to the bottom in silence. It takes a moment, but Abnus leads the way down to the room with the large Abomination. 

“You’ll need to get a convincing body double for the vigil in the Tower since Cayde is coming with me. No one should look too closely, but make sure you get the shroud on him before Zavala shows up.” 

“Will do.” 

Saint stares when they reach the Abomination. “What is that?” 

Abnus shrugs. “It’s like an Ogre, just... you know, deformed.” 

“Piece of cake.” 

Past-Abnus glances at his future self, wide-eyed. While he’s not going to deny that the thing before him is terrifying, if his counterpart is this blasé about it, it can’t be that bad. After all, he’s killed gods, so how bad could this be? 

They find Cayde on his back, still and quiet as Uldren escapes. Past-Abnus lifts his gun, but he doesn’t get a chance to fire at him or his barons. 

Abnus crouches next to Cayde. “How’re you feelin’, buddy?” 

“Like I just got hit by a truck.” 

“Good. Just a little bit longer. Petra has to see your body before anyone leaves here, which means a smidge of death.” 

Cayde coughs. “Oh, joy. See you in a minute.” 

Past-Abnus puts a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want me to tell Zavala and Ikora?” 

“Tell them... the Vanguard was the best bet I ever lost.” 

Saint and Abnus back away, staying in the shadows as they wait for Petra to arrive. It would be a bit difficult to explain where two other Guardians came from, even if Abnus did hide his face. 

When Petra is gone, Sundance wanders out into the open and passes the shards of her original shell to past-Abnus. She moves to revive Cayde. “I’d say that went well.” 

Cayde rubs his head, unclipping his cloak and giving it to past-Abnus. “You don’t say. I didn’t know if that decoy was going to work. That being said, you better go get my gun back from that peacock.” 

Abnus laughs, holding up the Ace. “Clearly, I have.” 

The three of them leave Abnus to his duty, the human Hunter swearing that he’ll do everything he can to keep time intact. When they get back through the portal, Abnus takes off Cayde’s cloak and puts his Memory of Cayde cloak back on. Cayde makes a scandalized noise, snagging the Ace from him and securing his cloak on his shoulders. 

Saint wraps an arm around him. “Now, a triumphant return. From one dead person to another, it seems we have a good friend on our side.” 

“That we do.” 

Abnus smiles, but then he remembers what they’re going back to. “Oh, speaking of returning, we’ve got one little problem.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m probably going to get arrested when we get back. Zavala didn’t want me to go off and get myself killed in an attempt to save your life, but then Saint helped me escape.” 

Cayde huffs. “How rude. Let’s go give him what for, shall we?” 

Abnus grins as he shuts down the sundial, his Ghost transmatting it out so they can give it back to Osiris. “Yes, I believe we should.” 

The Exo Hunter hops into the bunk in Saint’s ship, kicking back with a laugh. “How could Zavala think that I wouldn’t come back to haunt him? It would be neglectful of me not to, after all.” 

Maybe it’s the betting man in him, but folding was never an option anyway.


End file.
